His Memories, Her Smile
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: I shouldn't complain, right? It's enough for me that I am her nobody. She needs in order to be complete. Then why, why do I envy her? Silly summarybut the srory is much better. No pairings. Namine oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

I was sitting in my usual white room, surrounded by the drawings that I made. It was all I did these days, draw pictures and chain together Sora's memories back the way they were. Sora, the one who changed my life. Sora, the one who considered me as somebody not a nobody. I sometimes smile at the way his mind works. He trusts everyone in an instant. I guess that's what makes him special.

And there was Riku. Darkness swallowed his heart, and yet, he searches for his light. I always wonder how his heart works. There is darkness but there is also light in it. According to DiZ, he walks the road to dawn. Half darkened by the dark, half illuminated by light. He is Sora's best friend and will do anything for him. He even chose to face Ansem, the darkness in his heart, just so that he can scold Sora. He is strong, unlike me.

DiZ is nice to me and so is Riku. But I know that they are only doing it so that I can re-chain Sora's memories together. Maybe Riku is genuinely nice to me, maybe not.

I am Naminé, a nobody and a witch. That's what DiZ calls me. Maybe he is right, maybe I am a witch. I am different from any nobody. I sometimes pity myself. Everyone refers to me as a thing, which they can use and not even give a second glance after their work is done. I am not supposed to complain. At least someone understands my feelings. Silly me, nobodies don't have _feelings._ They don't even have a heart. I am strange, ain't I? I talk about hearts all the time but I don't even have a one. All I know is that I get a strange feeling, a strange happiness whenever I draw. Maybe that's the reason that I drew the picture of nearly everyone I meet. I have sketches of the organization, Castle Oblivion, Twilight Town. They don't give me true happiness though. What I love to draw is the sketches of Sora, Riku and her sketches. What I treasure the most is my first sketch, _her sketch._

I saw her when I tampered with Sora's memories. Sora's memories were so powerful that my power couldn't catch up with them. I made him feel that I was his most precious and important person. He believed in it. But some part of his heart overcame my fake memories and showed him the image of his most precious person. I was surprised to see that Sora had such strong emotions for her. Even though I said that I made him see her, but I knew that I said it only to convince myself. He saw her, her saw her charm but he couldn't remember her name. I wanted to cry. Not because my fake memories weren't strong but because I was behind all of that mess. Just because I was weak, I wasn't strong enough to face Marluxia.

She was the first person I saw. The more deep I went into Sora's memories, the more I envied her. She was lucky. She had two best friends who would go to any depth just to keep her out of trouble. I envied that. I had no one who would look at me without pity in their eyes. Sure I saw Sora's eyes sparkle when he remembered me, but that didn't happen on it's on. I made it happen. That didn't count, did it?

She's the most important person to Sora. How did I even think that I could take her place? She was special. She was pure. I didn't even have one of her quality in me. All I had were the same eyes as her. But they weren't exactly the same. Her eyes were full of determination and hope. Hope of meeting her friends someday. My eyes are filled remorse for what I did.

Now come to think of that, maybe Riku is nice with me because of my eyes.

My blue eyes.

Just like hers.

Can someone's memories be that strong? I mean, they _are only memories._ Are they really important? Maybe not for everyone but for Sora they are.

I cry alone at night, then I laugh and think: Why am I a getting these feelings? It should be more than enough for me that I am her nobody; half of what she is. She needs me in order to be complete.

I wonder how pure her heart is. Purer than mine I guess. There I go again. _I don't have a heart._ Her heart is so pure that she created a nobody without turning into a heartless.

Even though I am half of her, I have none of her traits. I always speak in a calm, soft voice. But her voice changes according to situations. She can shout and make people acknowledge her presence. I can't shout. It sure is strange.

But it's not her eyes or her way of talking. It's something else. Something, which I can't even dream of achieving. It's not her friends. It's not her memories.

It's…….

her smile.

**My first attempt at writing a Kingdom Heart's fanfic. It was in my mind for two weeks and I had to write it down. I don't know how it turned up. Please tell me if it was worth your time. I was inspired by an AMV made by EnTra1L on youtube from the song Broken. It was awesome! Do check it out if you have a time. I know that Naminé was a bit of OOC. I am also writing a Naminé and Roxas story titled "Moonlight and Sunsets". It will be up soon. Review and tell me about this story and please don't be harsh on me. **


End file.
